1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridges for peristaltic pumps having removable collection bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to peristaltic pumps having air venting capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
During use of a peristaltic pump during surgery an occlusion of the aspiration path may occur. Upon experiencing an occlusion a vacuum level in the aspiration path will continue to build because the pump continues to attempt to pump aspirant through the aspiration path and into a collection bag. In order to relieve this vacuum and stabilize the aspiration path it is well known to air vent the aspiration path.
Typically air venting is accomplished by attaching one end of a length of tubing to the aspiration path with the other end exposed to the atmosphere. However, it is also known to air vent via a closed bag system where the air to vent the aspiration path is obtained from the collection bag. In order to ensure that a sufficient amount of air is available to vent the aspiration path it has been known to place a spacer element within the bag. The spacer elements used include sponges or some rigid structure to spread the bag apart and provide an air space within the bag.
These spacer elements are effective but are cumbersome to manufacture and more expensive to make than if these separate elements were not required.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a collection bag that accommodates air venting without the need for the separate spacer elements.